Angelic Demonic
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: The night Orochi and Amaterasu met two different worlds collided. A youkai prince and a favored Tenshi gave life to two very special twins. 50% good and 50% evil they'll learn how to destroy boundaries and break all the rules if only to stay together RXR
1. One Night Stand

Hey people!! So I've been talkin' with a super awesome writer on the site and she's asked me to write her an amazing Hikaru and Kaoru story. And since in turn she'll be writing me one I agreed. Twincest fans and RockerGirl0709 this is for you!

Disclaimer: Nope the Host Club does not belong to me.

Claimer: I do own Kami, Kuro, Orochi, and Amaterasu though.

_**PROLOGUE**_**: **_The night Orochi and Amaterasu met two different worlds collided. Orochi a demonic prince and Amaterasu Kami's favored angel gave life to two very special twin boys. 50% good and 50% evil they'll learn love can destroy all bounds and break all the rules. _

* * *

Chapter One: One Night Stand 

It would only happen every hundred years or so. A special ball where the forces of good (Kami's clan) and the forces of evil (Kuro's clan) would put aside their differences for a single night and meet under an azure moon. Demons and Angels of all shapes and forms dressed in their very best gathered in the center of the Earth; the middle of Heaven and Hell. The ballroom painted a light silver color, the feathered creatures filed in slowly awaiting further instruction from their gods.

Sitting on one side of the wall left from the center was a demon. Dressed in a black and red suit with crimson colored rose in the pocket this youkai was rather handsome. He had black charcoal colored hair spiked into an emo-like style with a set of bangs draping over the right side of his face and a set of gorgeous piercing emerald green orbs. In his left ear was a small black cross earring and on his neck was a tattoo of a black gothic tribal rose. Looking to his master, black feathered wings fluttering softly, the youkai was given the initiative to move across the ballroom floor into the blinding light of the Angels.

Standing by Kami's right hand side was a beautiful angel. Dressed in a short white mid-drift spaghetti strapped dress with a long white feathered train (similar to that of Yuna's wedding dress FFX) the gorgeous tenshi looked at Kami with stunning mocha colored orbs. Patting her head softly the beautiful angel made her way onto the dance floor; the azure moon's light spilling onto her gracefully through a skylight. Ginger colored hair spilling down the full length of her back, where two white wings were sprouted, it swayed softly as she approached the demon who would succeed Kuro one day. Two crystal earrings dangled from her lobes and a Celtic cross tattoo splayed across her right breast moved gently up and down in time with her breathing. This moment was everything.

Bowing slightly the youkai's gaze met that of the tenshi causing both to blush a light pink. Curtsying to the Prinsu and bowing her head the tenshi rose when she felt a tiny tap against her shoulder. Looking up into emerald depths, mocha swam feverishly. Offering Kami's angel his hand, the tenshi politely accepted as soft music began to fill the air. Twirling in circles, the couple never missing a beat, more unlikely pairs entered out onto the floor. A night wishing to remain endless; a night where differences were put aside and the strange was welcomed. Pulling his tenshi closer the youkai grinned devilishly at his partner before introductions began.

"What a beautiful tenshi. You are Kami's right hand angel are you not?" The youkai whispered lightly into the tenshi's ear.

"Hai. I am Amaterasu a disciple of Kami." The tenshi replied in an equally hushed tone.

"I am Prinsu Orochi; Kuro's successor." The demon smiles lightly pressing his velvet appendages to her ear.

"Why do you tease me so, ankoku no Oujisama?" Amaterasu whimpered as he trailed soft velvet down to the nape of her neck.

"I'm pleasured by your expressions, my dear. So easily you sir come to the darkness." Orochi answered breaking off from his tantalizing prey.

"Angels are pure and yet you fill my soul with such malice. I must have forgotten my training about temptation." Amaterasu grinned coyly pressing her lips to Orochi's.

"Corrupted Tenshi's become fallen angels. Would you give up your position at Kami's side to taste the forbidden fruit in my garden of bliss?" Orochi murmured against her parted entrance.

"Kami's side will remain mine for he has given me his heart, just as Kuro has provided you with her beating appendage as well." Amaterasu answered gaining a slight growl from the Prinsu.

"A sneaky wench you are. Then shall we say this is a draw and we carry on with the frivolous actions of the night." Orochi questioned kissing her hand as he lead her off of the dance floor.

"Hai. Let the passion consume us until we draw our last breath…" Amaterasu breathed as Orochi led her out to a secret garden.

It was there amongst the fruits and the vines that two eggs were fertilized in the womb. Two eggs that would contain both the blood of a youkai and a tenshi. Hikaru and Kaoru incubated and cradled together for nine long months before they were snatched up and separated their parents secret never to be spilled; a least not until the two made a recollection that they were indeed not only lovers but siblings as well.

* * *

How was the first chapter? I know it was little to like no Hikaru or Kaoru but I had to explain how everything happened. Otherwise you would have been like WHAT? Please leave me a nice review ^-^

By The Way…

Youkai: Demon

Tenshi: Angel

Kuro: Black

Kami: God or spirit

Orochi: Big snake

Amaterasu: Shinning over Heaven

Hai: Yes

Prinsu: Prince

Ankoku no Oujisama: Prince Of Darkness


	2. Separation Anxiety

Success! Thanks to the awesomeness of the reviewers the story will live on. I'd like to thank all of you so far who have taken the time to review for** _Angelic Demonic_**, and I am praying more reviews will show up as time passes and more chapters are added. Now moving on here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Claimer: I do own Kuro, Kami, Orochi, and Amaterasu.

_Italics_: Flashbacks

* * *

Chapter Two: Separation Anxiety 

"Kaoru. Kaoru honey, it's time to get up now." A soft voice coos as nimble fingers touch tussled red locks.

Orbs fluttering open, two tiny hands rub at a gorgeous set of emerald green eyes. Shifting slightly under the blankets before pulling the covers off of his head Kaoru looks up at his beloved mother. Mocha eyes shinning down at her son Amaterasu pats his head softly prior to kissing his faintly freckled cheek. Yawning softly and then letting off a playful grin, the redheaded boy climbs into his mother's lap. Resting her cheek against his head light moisture trickles down her face slipping off into her son's beautiful ginger locks. Looking up at his mother with questioning eyes Kaoru touches her shoulder gently as if to say "What's wrong, mommy?"

"Don't worry, Kaoru. Okaachan's alright." Amaterasu ensures her five year old with a simple hand gesture.

"Then why are you crying?" Kaoru questions looking at the tears spilling down her flushed cheeks.

"I was just remembering something is all." Amaterasu smiles half-heartedly fingering the tiny heart shaped locket draped around her son's neck.

"Something sad?" Kaoru whispers with a worried expression.

"Yeah, something sad." Amaterasu replies wiping the remaining tears away as she stands up; Kaoru still in her arms.

"Hey Okaachan?" Kaoru asks suddenly placing his hand on his mother's.

"What is it, Kao-chan?" His mother wonders as her son looks down at his locket.

"Why can I never open this?" Kaoru inquires holding the white and black heart in his hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hikaru, get out of that bed now before I dump a bucket of water on your head!" A masculine voice hisses as a set of arms fold defiantly across their owners chest.

Curled up in the fetal position, blankets covering his head, is little Hikaru. One black wing the other white shield the five year olds tiny form as Orochi climbs into bed with his son. Pulling back the covers revealing messy ginger hair the little boy's father goes for the kill and begins tickling his defiant son's sides. Laughter escaping his mouth but eyes seriously showing annoyance with having to admit defeat Hikaru raises his hands in the hair begging his dad to stop the assault on his tender middle. Sighing softly Orochi stops as promised and his son takes a much needed breath of fresh air. Then looking to Orochi with identical emerald green orbs Hikaru sits up in bed with a devilish smiled plastered on his lips.

"I win!" Hikaru giggles jumping into his father's lap nearly knocking the demon over.

"What do you mean "you win"?" Orochi questions sensing no logic in this conversation.

"I win cause you told me next time it'd be the water bucket. You tickled me again so therefore I win." Hikaru smiles pulling down his bottom lid and sticking out his pink tongue.

"Damn it!" Orochi curses under his breath tussling the locks of red. "Five years of this and you always seem to win the morning battle."

"It's because I'm a little trickster isn't it?" Hikaru gloats proudly doing a summersault off of his father and back onto the mattress.

"Now who told you that?" Orochi wonders his brain wracking with all the possibilities.

"Kakasama." Hikaru replies indifferently as his father suddenly turns pale. "Tou-chan, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Orochi whispers reaching for the black and white heart shaped locket draped around his son's neck.

"Tou-chan, why is it that I have to wear this thing again?" Hikaru comments looking down as his father fixes the necklace so that the hitch is in the back.

"Because if you don't Kakasama and Tou-chan will be angry with you." Orochi warns a seriousness in his tone.

"Kay." Hikaru mumbles rolling his eyes hopping off of the bed. "Still makes no sense to me."

"It will someday…" Orochi mumbles softly his thought drifting away to five years prior.

_**~*~*~*~*Five Years Prior~*~*~*~***_

"_This is an outrage! A complete botchery!" Kuro growled temper flaring. _

"_Amaterasu, one night without guidance and you've fallen into temptation's grasp." Kami sighed looking to the redhead cradling her infant sons close to her chest._

"_The counsel won't stand for this. You'll be executed unless some action is taken." Kuro hissed frustrated with the overall situation._

"_What do you purpose we do, Kuro-sama?" Orochi asked glancing over at the woman he had actually come to love over the past several months._

"_I don't know. I just don't know anymore." Kuro breathed rather exasperated. _

"_There is one thing." Kami whispered gaining attention from all three sets of adult eyes. _

"_What is it, Kami-sama?" Amaterasu questioned hoping it would be an better alternative over execution. _

"_We'll separate the twins." Kami stated gaining a gasp from both parents. "And completely wipe everyone's memories of nine months prior."_

"_Wipe our memories! That's ludicrous!" Orochi snarled defiantly as tears entered Amaterasu's mocha colored eyes._

"_Any other suggestions then?" Kuro hissed stealing a look at the now waking twins._

"_As much as I don't want to separate them we'll do it. As for the memories Orochi and myself should be allowed to keep them. Our son's memories should be sealed away." Amaterasu replied handing one of her darlings over to his father. _

"_Are you sure, Amaterasu?" Orochi whispered cradling his son in his muscular arms._

"_Kaoru will stay with me, and you'll look after Hikaru." Amaterasu nodded kissing the youkai's cheek delicately. "Don't worry."_

"_Then it's done." Kami agreed to see Kuro shaking her head in approval. "Kaoru and Hikaru will have their memories sealed away and the theory is that they were adopted." _

"_As for Orochi and Amaterasu, your memories will remain a secret to all of those around you. And the Azure Moon Ball will never take place again." Kuro stated causing looks of worry to be plastered across the twins parent's faces._

"_It's the only way to ensure no further mistakes happen. Demons and Angels no longer reside together for a reason." Kami said as he took two identical lockets out of his jacket pocket. "Make sure they never open the locket or take it off for that matter. This is the key to their memories." _

"_Understood." Amaterasu murmured faintly as she kissed Hikaru's head for the last time._

"_Hai." Orochi confirmed pressing his supple appendages to Kaoru's cheek. _

_And then the deed was done. Their memories locked away inside a white and black locket never to be opened again. For if word got out that a successor Youkai and a favored tenshi had mated the world would forever be changed._

Looking to his son Orochi smiled gently. Oh how he wished with all his being that his child would one day come face to face with his other half. Thinking back to the day the twin's memories were sealed away the words that their mother Amaterasu murmured were still fresh in his mind. What could she have meant by _don't worry_? Shaking his head softly for a moment the youkai followed after his kin.

_Don't worry…_

* * *

Did you like chapter two? I thought that it turned out pretty well. Hikaru and Kaoru are sooo cute!! Okay so please leave me a review and I'll try and update ASAP.


	3. Crash Landing

No way in Hell can you keep me away from the keyboard now!! I am a machine set on finishing chapter three. All of you who have reviewed for this story so far I thank you with all of my heart (however big that is you can be the one to judge lol). Tsuin-chan, this is for you!!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own OHSHC

Claimer: Yep Kuro, Kami, Amaterasu, and Orochi are mine.

* * *

Chapter Three: Crash Landing 

Sitting at the kitchen table Kaoru stirred the steamed vegetables in his plate around in a circle aimlessly. Seven and a half years old to date the young hanyou listens carefully as his mother and _father_ discuss plans for the future. His powers or so they had called them were beginning to awaken and judgmental thoughts were being passed. Sighing slowly Kaoru looks over at his mother who is slowly twirling a piece of her ginger hair around her finger; a clear sign that she was nervous. Or that's at least what her son had noticed over the past several months since the heated debate had begun. His _father_ passing a glance over at Kaoru and then to his chosen son, Kaoru couldn't help but to feel rather dejected. Why had his mother chosen Kami to be her husband again? He was a brash and rather controlling man, so what had she seen in him when he proposed? Rolling his orbs emerald green soon met bright amethyst. Letting off a giggle Kaoru's stepbrother launched a pea at his head. What a pain! Eight and a half years old and yet Tamaki still hadn't learned his table manners yet.

"Okaachan, tell Tamaki-kun to quit playing with his dinner." Kaoru whines pointing at the now innocent looking Tamaki.

"Amaterasu-chan, I don't see what I did wrong." Tamaki lies batting his eyes lashes white tenshi wings fluttering softly.

"Kaoru, Kami-sama and I are speaking. Tama-chan, eat your dinner don't play in it." Amaterasu scolds the two cocking an eyebrow.

"But…" Both youngsters begin before Kami shoots a glare their way.

"Okaasan is speaking. Silence your tongue and finish eating, Kaoru." Kami growls at the redhead before turning back to his wife.

Why only Kaoru and never Tamaki? Was it because of his appearance. So what if he was different! So what if he possessed one white and one black wing! There was nothing wrong with him; or at least nothing he could think of at the moment. Fingering the chain around his neck, an absent habit he had long possessed since early on in his childhood, Kaoru watches as his mother's lips pull downwards into a frown.

Telepathy is what his guardians were using to speak to one another for the moment. A power unable to be acquired or put to use by a tenshi or a youkai until he or she turns the mature age of fourteen. So why was it that Kaoru was quite positive that it wasn't his voice he would hear in his head every now and again. A voice with rising and falling tones that made him weak in the knees, but rejuvenated with inner strength. Was it his strange new power that his mother was debating over with Kami, or was it something more?

"Kaoru, may I speak with you a moment?" His mother suddenly asks dragging the youngster out of his current thoughts.

"Sure." Kaoru nods slowly taking a glance back at a shrugging Tamaki.

Rising from his seat, Kaoru meets his mother in the center of the dinning room. Taking her son by the hand Amaterasu leads the hanyou out into a beautiful white rose garden where a small parlor is located. Sitting down at the parlor the tenshi pats a spot by her side delicately. Lowering himself down onto the comfy cushion seat Kaoru gives his mother an inquisitive look.

"What is this about, Okaachan? If it's about earlier at the table then you have my sincerest apologizes. Tamaki-kun was provoking me though." Kaoru states furrowing his brows after uttering Tamaki's name.

"No, this isn't about your Oniisan. Kao-chan, this conversation will be about you." Amaterasu explains taking her son's hand in her own.

"Okaachan, have I done something that's upset Kami-sama?" Kaoru inquires warily.

"No, darling. Kami-sama and myself only want what's best for you. That's why you need to believe me when I say _don't worry_." Amaterasu smiles softly as Kaoru shakes his head.

"_Don't worry_?" Kaoru questions clutching his head. "Okaachan, what do you mean by that?"

"You're leaving us, Kaoru. You're going to Earth." Amaterasu whispers as her son's locket pulses a blinding white color.

"OKAACHAN!" Kaoru cries as he is consumed by the strange force.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seven and a half year old Hikaru is sitting in his bedchamber staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Beside him watching his every move inquisitively is his older stepbrother Kyoya. On the outside the two seemed like a perfect pair of siblings, but once inside the household all Hell would break loose. Hikaru unable to deal with Kyoya being extremely serious, and Kyoya unable to comprehend why his incompetent Otouto was so hyper and had a terrible temper. Pulling down his lower eyelid and sticking out his tongue, Kaoru blew a raspberry at a bewildered Kyoya. Growling slightly for a moment Kyoya glares at Hikaru, light glistening off his glasses in just the right angle, causing the redhead to nearly jump out of his skin. Batting at Kyoya with an open palm, the younger sibling just barely misses his stepbrother's face causing only his glasses to fall off and onto the floor. Kyoya bearing his fangs pounces at Hikaru initiating their fall to the hardwood. Hands at each other's throats it is not long before Orochi walks in on both of the boys fighting against a death role.

"Kyoya, Hikaru stop that this instant!" Orochi hollers as the boys tumble across the length of Hikaru's room.

"Tou-chan!" Hikaru gasps from Kyoya's iron grip.

"Orochi-san." Kyoya says quietly before letting the hanyou go.

"Kyoya, out now! Kaoru, bed now!" Orochi growls as the young men scramble to their feet.

"Gomen." Kyoya replies bowing his head to the demon prince before leaving the room.

"Tou-chan!" Hikaru whines as his father shoots a glare his way stopping mid-protest. "Gomen."

"For you to get along for one day is all I ask." Orochi sighs plopping down on the mattress beside his son. "You can't even do that for your tou-chan can you, Hika-chan?"

"He started it, tou-chan." Hikaru protests folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

"I don't care who started it, Hikaru." Orochi said rather serious. "Because of what happened tonight Kuro-sama may just reconsider what we've discussed."

Looking at his father, his head slightly cocked to the side, Hikaru's eyes grew wide with fear. Jumping off the bed and planting himself in front of his father, Hikaru stood with his hands on his hips emerald eyes slowly filling with moisture. Taken aback Orochi reaches for his son who stubbornly smacks his hand away. Then pointing a finger at his father Hikaru begins shouting and cursing before breaking down into a sob.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED, TOU-CHAN!" Hikaru cries stomping his foot hard against the floor.

"Hika…" Orochi began before he was cut off by more yelling.

"YOU SAID YOU'D RECONSIDER! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET KAKASAMA SEND ME AWAY!" Hikaru screams as his white wing slowly begins to change to black like his father's wings.

"Hikaru…Hikaru please stop." Orochi begs softly as his son wails loudly and drops to the floor.

"YOU PROMISED! You promised! You promised…" Hikaru sobs loudly into his hands before a warm embrace surrounds his shaken form.

"_Don't worry_." Orochi sighs voice muffled against Hikaru's ginger hair. "You will definitely be okay."

And then suddenly time repeated itself. The glow from the identical locket consumes Hikaru's shaken form causing him to disappear out of his father's sight. Screaming **TOU-CHAN!** at the top of his lungs the oldest twin looses consciousness falling into the black void of time and space.

_~On Earth a bright light soon begins to fade. And in its wake lies two identical twin boys with white and black feathered wings. Around their necks a locket containing memories of the past, and in their heads the utterance of don't worry softly repeated over and over again._

* * *

Ohmygosh! Yeah I finished chapter three and look where the twins are now!! I am super excited to read what u guys think about the chapter. Please review ^^

By The Way...

Okaachan- mommy

Okaasan- mother formal

Kakasama- mother very formal

Tou-chan- Daddy

Oniisan- big brother

Otouto- little brother

Gomen- sorry

Youkai- demon

Tenshi- angel

Hanyou- half-demon


	4. Pieces Of A Missing Past

So many reviews in so little time! My fans I really love that you are taking a moment of your precious time to click on that little button and review my work. It means the world to me ^_^. If the reviews keep coming like this I'll keep updating at this pace. Thanks a ton you guys!!

Disclaimer: No I don't own OHSHC :(

Claimer: I do own Kuro, Kami, Orochi, and Amaterasu :)

_Italics: _Inner thoughts/Dreams

* * *

Chapter Four: Pieces Of A Missing Past

_Completely pitch black outside the wind moans viciously as another victim passes by on their way. Covering his ears as the wind howls once again yet another eerie tune, Kaoru grasps tightly to the small locket of memories hitched around his neck. Emerald green orbs filled with fear and his left hand vibrating by his side, the redhead takes another step forward before he hears the snap of a twig. Whipping around to see an ominous figure following him, the frightened hanyou makes a break for it. Running as fast as what seems to be the speed of light, if there is any in this shadowed town, Kaoru stumbles across what looks to be like a place from a distant memory. Running up to the large building, sweat cascading down his forehead, the winged hanyou stumbles inside panting hard. _

"_Hello?" Kaoru cries looking around for anyone to come to his aid. "Is anyone out there?"_

_Suddenly there is a flicker of lights and the room around him is revealed. Everything seemingly turning black and white Kaoru watches terrified as what looks to be ghosts of the past reappear before his very eyes. Looking on in complete horror the redhead notices a familiar face. A face identical to his own. Gasping from the shock and trying to keep a level head, the man with the identical face approaches expression just as mortified. Fists clenched tightly by his waist, Kaoru watches as the boys eyes narrow as he looks the hanyou up and down. Who was this guy? _

"_Why do you have my face?!" The boys exclaim in unison as an peculiar blue light shines over their heads. _

"_I should be asking you the same thing!" They cry again cover their mouths with their hands._

"_Who are you?" Kaoru questions looking at the strange creature in front of him._

"_I'm Hikaru. Who are you?" The identical figure replies warily._

"_My name is Kaoru…" Kaoru murmurs recognizing the familiar rising and falling tones in his voice._

"_Have we…"Hikaru starts cocking an eyebrow._

"_Met before?" Kaoru finishes looking the boy up and down._

"_This is too weird!" The hanyou's exclaim in unison as two faded figures appear at their side._

"_What are you two doing?! Don't just stand there! DANCE!" The figures holler startling the identical half-demons._

"_Dance?" Hikaru and Kaoru question unable to make out the faded figure even in the azure light overhead._

"_Don't worry." The figure on the right smiles clutching the other form's hand._

"_Everything will be alright." The second figure on the left chuckles swaying his partner around in a circle._

"_May I have this dance?" Hikaru asks bowing his head to his identical half._

"_Hai." Kaoru replies softly a light blush consuming his cheeks._

_Hikaru grasping Kaoru's waist with his left hand, and Kaoru placing his right hand on Hikaru's shoulder the two prepare to perform the waltz. The peculiar Azure light shinning even more brightly then before, the two identical beings grasps one another's hands tightly starting their dance in sync. Front step, back step, and side to side; this playfully ritual took the two twirling around the dance floor staring deeply into one another's eyes. Although the color had faded to black and white, it almost seemed as if a rainbow was visible overhead. A nostalgic moment uninterrupted until the last key stoke of the grand piano. _

"_I feel as if this has happened before." Kaoru murmurs looking deeply at Hikaru's identical facial features._

"_You're not the only one." Hikaru replies touching the redhead's cheek tenderly._

"_I'm scared, Hikaru-kun." Kaoru whispers softly eyes glistening with newfound moisture._

"_Of what?" Hikaru questions pulling the boy closer to his wildly beating heart._

"_I'm scared to be alone." Kaoru cries clinging to the hanyou's shirt firmly fists balled up tightly. "I'm scared to be without you now that we've met." _

"_No matter what happens. No matter how distant we become. You must never forget me, Kaoru-kun." Hikaru says urgently kissing the half-demon's forehead._

"_Should I forget you I'd never be able to forgive myself." Kaoru hisses pressing his lips firmly to the indistinguishable being who had seemed to have stolen his heart. _

"_Good." Hikaru murmurs against the Kaoru's soft appendages. "Then I shall never forget you either." _

"_Hikaru-kun." Kaoru breathes pulling his lips more forcefully against Hikaru's rouge ones._

"_It's just Hikaru now." Hikaru smiles gripping the back of Kaoru's ginger head._

"_Hikaru." Kaoru repeats softly before the lights begin to dim._

"_Kaoru." Hikaru utters gently holding to the hanyou tightly._

"_What's happening?" Kaoru inquires voice barely auditable anymore._

"_Parting time." Hikaru replies slipping into unconsciousness. "We'll meet again. I promise."_

"_HIKARU!" Kaoru calls out desperately into the darkness of the newfound void. "ONIISAN!"_

Awaking with a start Kaoru looks around to see a familiar sight. His sempai Hunny is holding his hand lightly and looking down at his pupil curiously. It had been ten years since his sempai had found him on Earth without a single memory of the past. His beloved Okaachan completely wiped from his mind and his wings being the only reminder he was far from a divine being. Hunny sempai teaching him how to control his powers so that he'll later be able to join Kami in Heaven once again. Looking down at the black and white locket draped around his neck, tears brim in the half-demon's emerald orbs. His now only and fondest memory…a being in which he had referred to as Oniisan. His gorgeous, brilliant, and identical lover…Hikaru.

* * *

So was it a dream or reality? Did Hikaru and Kaoru actually meet again? And why have the Hitachiin hanyou's memories been wiped? Review and I'll update for you ^^!


	5. Similarities Of A Lullaby

Hey there! Since you guys have been awesome enough to review for **_Angelic Demonic_** I think I'll give you chapter 5. I hope it's to your liking Tsuin-chan!! Read, review, and enjoy XD!

Disclaimer: I do not own the OHSHC

Claimer: I own Kuro, Kami, Orochi, and Amaterasu

_Italics_: Dreams/Inner thoughts

* * *

Chapter Five: Similarities Of A Lullaby

_It was terrible to be alone; that is what Hikaru had always been told. Cowering up in a corner, the shadows eating away at the light, the hanyou male awaited his impending doom. He was alone now, so why bother to go looking for someone who wouldn't take a moment to find him. Shoulders shaking and eyes watering, Hikaru protects himself using his wings as the moaning wind around him begins to pick up. Then listening very intently the redhead hears a tiny sob. Looking up, emerald eyes wide with shock, Hikaru could make out a figure; another being like himself._

_Jumping up with excitement the surprised half-demon begins to walk after the shadowed figure. Not caring whether it be friend or foe, the ginger haired boy would no longer have to be alone. And then as soon as the darkened being had appeared he was gone, scared off by the snap of a twig underneath the hanyou's foot; leaving Hikaru to fend in the dark once again. _

_Chasing after what seems to the ruminates of a ghostly aurora the figure possessed, Hikaru soon comes across a large building with a azure moon hanging out overhead. Looking foreword the emerald eyed hanyou spots a set of two-tone colored wings slipping into the structure. Following after the skittish being a weird sight begins to unfold upon entrance; phantom like forms dancing an air-like waltz in a seemingly black and white world. Searching the floor Hikaru soon identifies the same set of feathered wings he had seen slip into the awkward place. Approaching cautiously it isn't long before Hikaru comes to the recollection that the being is himself; a form with a face identical to his own. Starring in complete awe the two speak in unison. _

"_Who are you?" Hikaru and the creature sharing his facial features question in unison._

"_I'm Kaoru who are you?" The identical face inquires looking the redhead up and down uneasily._

"_Hikaru…" Hikaru breathes trying to grasp everything unfolding before his eyes._

"_Why do you look like me?" The boys ask once again in accord._

"_I wish I knew." Hikaru mutters watching as Kaoru peers over his shoulder at two shadowed figures._

"_What are you doing standing around?" The first figure asks placing its hand on its hip._

"_DANCE!" The second figure booms startling the identical half-demons. _

"_Dance?" The boys inquire lifting an eyebrow unable to identify the figures in the azure light of the moon._

"_Don't worry." The figure on the right smiles capturing the other forms hand._

"_Everything will be alright." The second figure on the left chuckles swaying his partner around in a circle. _

"_If you say so." Hikaru murmurs looking to a skeptical Kaoru._

"_Should we?" Kaoru whispers as Hikaru lightly grasps his hand._

"_May I have this dance?" Hikaru asks bowing to the identical form before him._

"_Hai." Kaoru nods as a light blush consumes his cheeks._

_Hikaru taking Kaoru' s hip with one hand and his left hand with his right the two begin a graceful dance. Kaoru holding onto his indistinguishable half's shoulder the two sway slowly to the waltz as if they had done it a thousand times before. Beautifully inclined and perfectly in sync. The soft azure light beaming down on them overhead and the gorgeous notes of the piano spilling out into the oblivion of absolute perfection the two hanyou's stare into duplicate emerald eyes. Although trapped in the dull world of black and white the two were at peace. Nothing but the final note upon the grand piano's keyboard could destroy the euphoria they had built to last a lifetime. _

"_I feel as if this has occurred before." Kaoru whimpers clinging to Hikaru tightly._

"_So I'm not alone then?" Hikaru inquires touching the redhead's cheek lightly._

"_Are you scared, Hikaru-kun?" Kaoru questions placing his hand over Hikaru's. _

"_Why would you ask that?" Hikaru wonders pulling Kaoru closer to his rapidly beating heart._

"_You're trembling." Kaoru whispers showing his mirror image his trembling appendage._

"_Maybe I'm frightened." Hikaru cries feeling the moisture build up in his emerald orbs. "I'm afraid to loose you even though we've just met. Is that wrong?" _

"_You're not wrong to feel this way, Hikaru-kun." Kaoru murmurs gently wiping away cascading tears. "It's okay to be afraid." _

"_I don't want to be alone anymore." Hikaru sobs resting his head on Kaoru's shoulder. "Don't leave me." _

"_You'll never be alone. Even if we're apart you'll never ever be lonely." Kaoru promises kissing the nape of the hanyou's neck._

"_Please…I don't want to be alone." Hikaru sniffles lifting his head soft lips press hard against his own._

"_You'll never be alone…" Kaoru replies becoming transparent to the hanyou eye._

"_KAORU!" Hikaru screams as his mirror image fades away slowly._

"_You'll never be lonely, Hikaru. I promise you." Kaoru ensures the surroundings turn into a black obis._

"_KAORU!" Hikaru hollers hitting his knees before unconsciousness takes over. "OTOUTOSAN!"_

Bolting upright, sweat cascading down his forehead, Hikaru looks around the room frantically. A sob collecting in his throat the distraught redhead presses his face into his knees and cries out in anguish the name of his newfound happiness; Kaoru. Appearing minutes later Hikaru's sempai Mori kneels down at the hanyou's bedside and looks curiously at his pupil. More than once in the ten years that the half-demon had arrived this dream had occurred leaving Hikaru exhausted and distressed. How much more did this poor creature have to go through? Wasn't it enough torture to not remember anything about your past? Patting Hikaru's hand, Mori watches silently as the hanyou sobs softly loosing himself in the ruminates of a dream…a dream cradling his beloved Kaoru.

* * *

Gosh this was dramatic! I guess I just couldn't help but write it though hehe ^^. Just incase you are confused this is a Hikaru centric chapter talking about how Hikaru's dream is nearly identical to Kaoru's dream. If I get a bunch of reviews I'll update faster!! Thanks :D


	6. Heaven's Not On Earth

Okay so I have decided that this chapter would be perfect as a song fic. It's one of my favorite songs by the group called** _Halestorm_**. If you haven't heard of them before you seriously need to check them out!! I hope you like the chapter Tsuin-chan cause this is a story for you after all ^__^

Disclaimer: Sorry but I so not own OHSHS or the song _**I'm Not An Angel**_.

Claimer: I own Kuro, Kami, Orochi, and Amaterasu

_Italics: _Lyrics

_**WARNING: **_This chapter gets a little bit lemony XD

* * *

Chapter Six: Heaven's Not On Earth

_You made a mistake _

_On the day that you met me _

_And lost your way_

"Sempai, what's the point? Why am I forced through this rigorous training everyday." Hikaru asks the dark haired demon removing a silver trimmed katana from his shoulder.

"We've been over this before." Mori replies slashing the air to test the heavy weapon.

"Still, I don't see why I have to be prepared." Hikaru mumbles rolling his eyes. "Is this Kami fellow really that powerful?"

"He banished Kuro-sama from her throne." Mori states walking towards the bored to tears half-demon.

"Kuro-sama was banished by Kami?" Hikaru asks suddenly interested by the topic at hand.

"Why do you think Kami must be destroyed?" Mori inquires taking a swing at the redhead with the gargantuan blade.

"WATCH IT SEMPAI!" Hikaru yells flying out of the way just before he is nicked.

"Pay attention." Mori says stern slicing the air for the third time that day.

"And this Kaoru you speak of?" Hikaru muses further dogging the attack. "He's just as strong as myself?"

"If not more powerful." Mori answers swinging the katana once again.

"And he's on Kami's side?" Hikaru wonders a sweat trickles down from his temple.

"Hai." Mori replies with a swift nod.

"And I have to kill him?" Hikaru stammers his thoughts wandering back to his dreams.

"Hai." Mori nods once more nearly knocking the hanyou over.

"WATCH IT!" Hikaru shouts scrambling out of the way once again._ Kaoru, how can I kill you? _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Kaoru-kun you have to work harder!" The redhead's bunny eared sempai presses. "Don't you want to please Kami-sama?"

"I want to please Kami-sama and live sempai!" Kaoru cries exhausted from his one on one training with the energetic angel.

"You haven't even broken a sweat yet." Hunny giggles looming over the sprawled out hanyou.

"I'm exhausted." Kaoru complains arms, legs, and wings throbbing.

"Fine…we'll take a break." Hunny sighs helping the distressed half-demon to his feet. "Let's go back to the house. I think I have some cake in the fridge."

"Thank you, Kami-sama!!" Kaoru exclaims racing into the rustic cottage looking building surrounded by a field of wildflowers.

"You know Kaoru-kun, you really should make more of an effort to make your training top priority." Hunny says handing the redhead a piece of raspberry angel food cake.

"Why's this training so important, sempai?" Kaoru inquired shoving a piece of cake into his mouth.

"It's Kami-sama's will that you become a force to be reckoned with." Hunny explains licking the raspberry sauce off of his fork.

"But what is wrong with remaining just the way I am?" Kaoru wonders cocking his head to the side emerald eyes meeting playful brown.

"Kami-sama doesn't want another uprising of full youkai, so he's training his tenshi so that Kuro won't be able to rise to power again." Hunny answers pointing his fork at Kaoru.

"But I'm not a full tenshi…" Kaoru had began before Hunny interrupted.

"That maybe true but your powers will be used for good not evil." Hunny retorts nodding his head vigorously. "You'll keep everything perfectly balanced."

"But what about that other hanyou like myself?" Kaoru asks looking down at his half eaten piece of cake.

"Hikaru will not hesitate to kill you." Hunny warns the now wide eyed half-demon. "You must take him down so that salvation will be granted."

"But…" Kaoru whispers before stopping himself. _How can I kill you, Hikaru?_

_You saw all the signs _

_But you let it go _

_You closed your eyes _

"Use it wisely, Hikaru-kun." Mori sighs handing over the new and brightly polished silver trimmed Katana.

"Sempai…" Hikaru stutters looking at the weapon Mori had used during their training.

"Kuro-sama told me specifically that she wished for you to use the _Katana Of Raw_." Mori nods looking at the weapon now in his pupil's hands.

"But…" Hikaru started before being closed off.

"Don't let us down, Hikaru." Mori smiles walking back to their hut. "Bring Kuro-sama to power once again."

"You…you have my word." Hikaru sniffles watching Mori close the door. _I'm sorry…otouto-san_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sempai?" Kaoru questions as Hunny begins to stuff a little knapsack for the hanyou.

"You'll be leaving today, Kaoru-kun." Hunny whispers handing the redhead the finished product of the bag he had just made up.

"I'm…I…no." Kaoru stutters as tears enter his emerald orbs.

"You have to be strong, Kaoru-kun." Hunny sniffles wiping his pupil's tears. "No tears alright?"

"Sempai…" Kaoru trails off tears cascading down his face.

"You have to make Kami-sama proud." Hunny replies turning away from Kaoru for a moment. "So please take this."

"But that's your weapon!" Kaoru exclaims holding a large golden diamond encrusted staff in his hands.

"No, Kami-sama had me train you with the weapon you'd someday use." Hunny smiles touching the staff lightly. "It was forged for you this _Rod Of Just_."

"How will I…" Kaoru starts before he is cut off.

"You'll know what to do, Kaoru-kun." Hunny ensures him. "It's in your blood." _Onii-san…gomenasi _

_I should have told you to leave_

_Cause I knew all the time _

_You couldn't handle me _

The light rain that had been sprinkling over them had soon turned into a total downpour. Running for shelter Hikaru soon found a golden lit cave. Curiously walking over to the mouth of the mysterious living quarters, the cautious hanyou waits for some peaceful sign of existence. It isn't too long before the strange occupant of the cave notices the presence of a outsider. Getting up and stepping lightly occupant and guest soon meet. Identical sets of emerald eyes clashing the pair let out a shrill scream.

"YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" The hanyou scream in unison.

"THEN THAT MEANS!" The two cry again both alarmed but relieved. "I'M NOT CRAZY!!"

"You are real…" Kaoru begins looking the identical being to himself up and down.

"No shit Sherlock." Hikaru chuckles taking into account the stern expression on his matching counterpart's face.

"Onii-san, is it really you? Are you Hikaru?" Kaoru asks amazed at the sight before his very eyes.

"That depends…are you Kaoru? Are you my otouto-san?" Hikaru questions taking a step foreword into the cave.

"Yes…" Kaoru stutters hitting his knees. "It really is you."

"Kaoru." Hikaru murmurs shaking his head softly as he crouches down beside his twin. "This is too real to be my imagination."

"We've found one another." Kaoru starts breaking into tears.

"And now…" Hikaru murmurs holding the redhead close to his wildly beating heart.

"I have to kill you." Kaoru and Hikaru whisper in unison as tears cascade down both of their faces.

_But you're hard to resist _

_When you're on your knees_

_Begging me _

"I won't do it!" Kaoru exclaims shaking his head back and forth.

"You have to kill me, Kaoru." Hikaru replies shaking his shoulders. "You can't let me be the one to take you out."

"I won't do it!" Kaoru cries grasping either side of his twins face with open palms.

"You have to." Hikaru murmurs looking to his brother with sorrowful eyes.

"I refuse!" Kaoru whines pressing his head hard to Hikaru's steaming one. "You can't make me!"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru trails off losing himself in the beautiful depths of emerald.

"Please." Kaoru sobs softly pressing his lips to Hikaru's reddened appendages.

"You…" Hikaru murmurs before more pressure is applied.

"Please." Kaoru begs as the tears trickle down his face. "I've waited so long to find you again. Don't make me say goodbye."

_I tear you down _

_I make you bleed _

_Eternally _

_Can't help myself_

_From hurting you _

_And it's hurting me _

_I don't have wings _

_So flying with me won't be easy_

_Cause I'm not an angel _

_I'm not an angel_

Lying there on the cave's floor soft moans and heat are transferred into the atmosphere. Tangled up in one another, black and white feathers falling all around them, the identical lovers lie in bliss. Hikaru holding Kaoru tightly in his arms gently kisses the hanyou's forehead as sweat trickles down from his temples. Sighing softly Kaoru huddles closer to the warmth of his brother as a gust of wind sprays rain water into the stone castle. In the corner the _Katana Of Raw_ and _Rod Of Just_ lie crossed and glowing at the intersection of where they meet.

"We'll struggle, Kaoru." Hikaru breathes slowly as he presses his lips to his brother's forehead.

"I'm aware." Kaoru replies salty tears still clinging to his cheeks.

"We're not only supposed to be enemies…but brothers as well." Hikaru sighs placing his forearm over his eyes.

"We're traitors bound to one another in a lethal chains known only as incest." Kaoru murmurs closing his eyes now too.

"Not incest…twincest." Hikaru chuckled silently. "We're brothers that look completely identical. We're twins, Kaoru."

"Twins who will never abandon each other." Kaoru reminds Hikaru as he roles over on to his brother's naked front side.

"You won't let me fly away?" Hikaru asks as Kaoru's eyebrows narrow. "So that maybe I could save you."

"Never in a million years will I let you go." Kaoru growls kissing Hikaru's bare chest. "You are mine as I am yours. You cannot let me go for we are bound."

_Hate being that wall_

_That you hit_

_When you feel like you gave it all _

As the morning's sunlight pierced through the cave's barrier, Kaoru winced at the oncoming brightness. Sitting up the warmth of the night before turned into a cold chill, Kaoru shivers lightly. Looking around only to find his discarded tunic the youngest twin scrambles to his feet. Scooping up the tunic and hurrying to get into it, Kaoru soon hears approaching footsteps. Reaching for his staff and running to the mouth of the stone castle the redhead stops dead in his tracks when he sees Hikaru yawning, arms stretched high above his head. Cocking his head Hikaru looks at Kaoru curiously as the hanyou begins to tear up. Dropping his weapon, Kaoru throws himself at his brother. Falling back onto his ass, Kaoru on top of him, Hikaru sighs softly.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Kaoru yells smacking his elder brother's chest.

"What did I do?" Hikaru questions curiously wincing from the slight bit of pain inflicted by his twin.

"YOU LEFT THE CAVE!" Kaoru growls becoming more irritated before breaking into a sob.

"I thought I'd let you sleep." Hikaru sighs shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought you took off on me." Kaoru admits blushing light pink.

"What?" Hikaru asks noticing the discarded weapon.

"All that talk about flying away." Kaoru mutters softly. "I thought you really had left me alone."

"I can't leave until you've killed me." Hikaru breathes wrapping his arms around the worried hanyou. "You had the perfect opportunity but you let it slip right through your fingers."

_I hate taking the blame _

_When we both know_

_That I'll never change _

"I'd never kill you!" Kaoru exclaims clenching Hikaru's tunic tightly.

"Not intentionally…" Hikaru sighs softly into the tick mess of orange blaze.

"Don't talk like that!" Kaoru hisses tightening his already tight hold on the hanyou. "Your blood on my hands would be like my blood on my hands."

"I want you to succeed." Hikaru smiles lightly. "I've been alone in the darkness for so long that entering it by your hands wouldn't feel so bad."

"SHUT UP!" Kaoru yells infuriated by his brother's persistent suicidal thoughts.

"_You have to succeed, Kaoru." Hikaru thinks to himself. "You have to succeed so that we can be together freely. Even if that means death…" _

_I tear you down _

_I make you bleed _

_Eternally _

_Can't help myself _

_From hurting you _

_And it's hurting me _

_I don't have wings _

_So flying with me won't be easy _

_Cause I'm not an angel _

_I'm not an angel_

The fire from the night before was alive once more. Shadows dancing off the cave walls and a soft yellow glow illuminating the surroundings the two hanyou brothers lie in the silence. Soaking in every ounce of heat and breathing out slowing Hikaru turns to face a now sleeping Kaoru. Touching his face slowly with his fingertips, he brings himself to slowly smooch his rose colored cheek. Then standing up, the white and ebony winged half-demon steps out into the cool night air. Grasping the heart shaped locket around his neck the redhead falls to his knees into the grassy field around him. Looking up at the full moon, a silent lullaby seemingly playing in the darkness, silver tears cascade slowly down Hikaru's flushed cheeks.

"I can't help him." Hikaru sobs into the night. "It's not fair!"

"What isn't fair?" A soft voice questions out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Hikaru gasped suddenly hushing the mournful overflow of tears. "Who are you?"

"Amaterasu." The female voice replies gently. "My how you have grown, Hikaru."

"How do you know my name?" Hikaru asks looking up at the moon. "Who are you?"

"That isn't important right now." Amaterasu answers in a whisper. "Now what if your dilemma?"

"It's my brother." Hikaru sighs placing his head in his hands. "I'm in love with my twin brother."

"But it's only natural is it not." Amaterasu wonders seemingly pondering over the response. "To be drawn to your other half?"

"That's only half the problem." Hikaru breathes sounding more and more hopeless. "I'm supposed to kill him so that Kuro-sama can take the throne."

"The black tenshi." Amaterasu hisses causing Hikaru to jump.

"And because I love him I can't murder him." Hikaru explains rather exasperated. "And so I told him to do away with me."

"And what was his response?" Amaterasu asks sounding rather on edge.

"He won't take my life either." Hikaru cries softly. "So what can I do!? I can't save him because he wants to save me! I'm so lost."

"Don't worry." Amaterasu murmurs her voice fading. "Everything will be alright."

_I wasn't always this way _

_I used to be the one with the halo_

_But that all disappeared when I had my first taste_

_And fell from grace _

_It left me_

_In this place _

Rubbing his eyes sleepily and rising upright sluggishly Kaoru looks around for Hikaru. Seeing his twin no where in sight panic begins to set in. Bolting to his feet, wearing only his undergarments, Kaoru rushes to the mouth of the open cave. Peering out into the darkness barely illuminated by the moon the redhead spots his duplicate slumped over in the grassy field. Wanting to rush to his side, but feet frozen to the ground, Kaoru can only watch as liquid moisture runs down Hikaru's flushed cheeks.

"Hi…Hikaru?" Kaoru stutters finally able to open his mouth to utter something.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asks whipping around paralyzed with fear. "What are you doing up?"

"Why are you crying?" Kaoru whispers as fresh tears make their way down the hanyou's illuminated facial features.

"I'm not…" Hikaru starts reaching for his face. "Why?"

"Hikaru?" Kaoru breathes softly as more moisture travels down his siblings cheeks.

"It's not fair." Hikaru sobs wiping at the traitor tears; he was supposed to be the strong one. "Why'd we have to fall in love? And why you of all things godly and righteous why you?"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru murmurs trailing cautiously to his brother's side.

"I never want to hurt you…" Hikaru cries as his brother reaches for his sunken shoulders.

"The same goes for me as well." Kaoru replies folding Hikaru into his warm embrace.

"But it seems no matter what path I choose to go down, I'll break you into a million little pieces." Hikaru snivels as the hanyou holding him rubs his back gently.

_Well I'm starting to think _

_That maybe you like it_

"Don't worry." Kaoru smiles kissing the nape of the redhead's neck. "Everything will be alright."

_I tear you down _

_I make you bleed _

_Eternally _

_Can't help myself_

_From hurting you _

_And it's hurting me _

_I don't have wings _

_So flying with me won't be easy _

_Cause I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

As the morning's dawn painted the sky in a pretty rosy tangerine color, Hikaru and Kaoru stood at the mouth of the cave hand in hand. _Katana Of Raw _glistening in the early morning sun and _Rod Of Just_ glinting a rainbow off the rock castle's walls, power surged through out the two hanyou. They were ready to take on the world not as enemies, but as brothers. The road ahead would be long and winding but they had both forces of their side.

"It may hurt every now an again." Hikaru whispers to the emerald eyed beauty gripping firmly onto his empty hand.

"You'll take away my pain." Kaoru murmurs back giving the appendage a light squeeze.

"You may feel lost time to time." Hikaru warns turning to see only a beaming grin.

"Then you'll be my map." Kaoru giggles kissing his brother's cheek lightly.

"The darkness might consume you." Hikaru frowns only to feel warmth lean into his form.

"Then you'll be my candle and light the way." Kaoru breathes taking in the gorgeous sunrise.

"You're not frightened?" Hikaru questions wrapping an arm around his twin's shoulders.

"You take away my fears…so I know I'll survive." Kaoru trails off listening softly to the identical beat of his lover's heart.

_I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel _

* * *

So did you like the update or not? It took me two days to finish this so you had better be happy ^_^ Please review so I can update real soon. Thanks a ton you guys!! LOVE YOU TSUIN-CHAN!!


End file.
